


Passing the Truth

by noveltea



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is having trouble telling her brother about Jacob's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> All recognisable characters and places belong to their respective creators.
> 
> Prompt by juliet316 (LJ): SG-1, Sam Carter, she wonders if she'll ever be able to tell her brother how their father really died.

She's stared at the phone so many times in the last hour she's lost count.

Each time her stomach turns just that little bit more, threatening to throw up what little she'd eaten that day.

She'd brought Jacob into her world. To save him.

She knew nobody lived forever, but he was supposed to out-live her.

She'd wanted to know that she'd saved him; the one parent she had left.

Now he was gone.

Now she had to finalise things she'd never wanted to think about.

Now she had to tell her brother a lie.

After all this, after mending the bridge between them, she didn't want to lie.

One day she hoped she wouldn't have to.

The phone was cold and heavy in her hand.

The dial-tone was a siren in her ear.

She took a deep breath.

And waited.


End file.
